Srovníní LoL a DotA1
Kdo jsou lidé pracující na League of Legends? Jak už mnozí z Vás ví, členem týmu pracujícího na League of Legends je Steve “Guinsoo” Feak, originální tvůrce DotA Allstars a také Steve “Pendragon” Mescon, který založil DotA-Allstars.com, a posledních pár let blízce spolupracoval s komunitou DotY. Co však asi nevíte je, že tým League of Legends je sestaven z různých veteránů herního průmyslu, kteří vydali spoustu úspěšných titulů. *'Tom “Zileas” Cadwell' (Design Director) – Původně člen Blizzardu jako vedoucí týmu pro vyvážení hry Warcraft III: Frozen Throne, a hlavní designer World of Warcraft. Tom se zaměřuje na mechanický i technický design a jeho zkušenosti jako jednoho z nejvíce uznávaných hráčů Starcraftu pomáhají k tomu, aby League of Legends mělo vyváženou hratelnost. *'Shawn “Babagahnoosh” Carnes' (Lead Creative Designer) – Shawn strávil přes 15 let v herním průmyslu. Svou kariéru začal na hře Wizards of the Coast během prvních čtyř sezón Magic the Gathering, později začal pracovat pro Blizzard a pomáhal s vývojem World of Warcraft, později také s designem World of Warcraft: TCG. Je zodpovědný za to, že je League of Legends umístěno v poutavém světe s unikátními hrdiny. *A mnoho dalších Riot je společnost hráčů kteří se zamilovali do DotY a rozhodli se přenést ji na další příčku. Věříme, že League of Legends je průkopníkem nového žánru her kterým říkáme MOBA nebo také "Multiplayer Online Battle Arena" a že jej tak dokážeme rozšířit po celém světě. K původnímu týmu ze Severní Ameriky také patří naši partneři pro Evropu a Asii, kteří nám pomáhají v tom, aby se League of Legends stala světovým titulem. Proč bych měl hrát League of Legends, když můžu hrát DotU? Naším cílem při tvorbě League of Legends bylo překročit omezení enginu Warcraft III a dát tak hráčům možnost vyzkoušet si nový obsah v nové a rozšířené hře s důvěrně známým pocitem. Nové vlastnosti jsou: *Automatické vytváření her, aby jste lehce našli dobrou hru *Možnost připojit se znovu do hry pokud jste byli odpojeni *Kompletně nový hratelní hrdinové *Client-server network model bez výhod hosta *Rozšířené statistiky *Možnost vzdát hru *In-game interface a ovládání uzpůsobené přímo tomuto typu her *Account-level postup, přidávající mimoherní strategie a úpravy známý jako summoner system *Pravidelné updaty s novým obsahem! *Vylepšená mini-mapa která Vám znázorní pohyb Vašeho hrdiny *Různé mapy, (Summoner's Rift, Crystal Scar, Twisted Treeline, Proving Grounds) *Vlastnosti které dělají lehkou pro nováčky (game tutorial, boti, doporučené itemy) *A mnohem více! Jaké jsou největší rozdíly v herním stylu League of Legends a DotY? Od začátku vývoje League of Legends jsme se zaměřily na tom, abychom zachytily na prvky které DotU dělali zábavnou a soutěživou zatímco jsme odstraňovaly prvky které hru kazily nebo byly nedomyšlené. Některé z největších rozdílů mezi League of Legends a Dotou jsou: *'League of Legends je více agresivní' – DotA obsahuje mnoho faktorů které podněcují defensivní chování. My chtěli, aby hráči vstoupili rovnou do akce, takže jsme to udělali tak, že za zabití či asist hrdiny získáte mnohem více goldů než při běžném creepení. Top-level hry jsou většinou souboje 5vs5. *'League of Legends je aktivnější' – Když hrajete League of Legends chceme, aby jste vždy měli co dělat. Vyvážili jsme hru tak, aby schopnosti měli kratší cooldowny, hráčí více many atd. což zajistí, že nebudete jen pasivně klikat pravým tlačítkem. Toto způsobuje, že Vám hra přijde více aktivní a celkově to hru zkracuje. Dobří a zkušení hráči většinou začnou používat spelly ihned po startu hry. *'League of Legends má méně náhodných prvků' – V Dotě mělo mnoho schopností, run, fyzických útoků jiných prvků příliš náhodných hodnot. Odstranily jsme většinu náhodných prvků tak, aby hra byla více o skillu než o náhodě. *'League of Legends má "Křoví"' – V League of Legends, je Křoví vysoká tráva která hrdinovi poskytne něco jako neviditelnost, můžete z něj vidět co se děje venku, ale nikdo nevidí dovnitř! Je to skvělé na gangy *'League of Legends je více týmová hra' – Víme, že týmová spolupráce je jednou z nejdůležitějších součástí DotY, ale i přesto jsme na spolupráci týmu kladli u League of Legends ještě větší důraz. Abychom toho dosáhli přidaly jsme do hry funkce jako summoner spelly, runy a také týmové úkoly jako epic monstra (které nahradily runy z DotY) a také zkušenosti pro tým za zničení věží. Hru vyhrává ten tým, který vyhraje týmový souboj a ne tým, který má solo farmu. *'League of Legends má meta-game zvanou summoner system' – V League of Legends, jsou hráči nazýváni “summoneři”, mocní mágové kteří si na pomoc přivolávají hrdiny, aby za ně bojovali na různých mapách nazvaných Fields of Justice. Summoneři jsou spojeni s hráčovým účtem a reprezentují tak jeho ingame identitu. Během hraní her získává Váš summoner levely a IP body za které si může koupit hrdiny, runy atd. Což do hry přidává mnohem širší možnosti strategií atd. Samozřejmě jsou zde také statistiky, ranky, týmy atd. což přidává hráči na popularitě. Slyšel jsem, že v League of Legends není možnost denying? Je to pravda, i přesto, že je League of Legends založeno na Dotě rozhodli jsme se úmyslně odstranit denying ze hry. Víme, že to je pro některé lidi velký zásah do hry a měli jsme k němu opravdu dobré důvody! *Zvyšovalo to nevyváženost hry mezi melee a ranged hrdiny hned od začátku a my si myslíme, že hra by měla být vyvážena co nejdéle. *Vedlo to k pasivnímu hraní a zpomalovalo to tak hru. Myslíme si, že vyšší aktivita a více akce je větší zábava. *Je to divné. Zabíjet své vlastní vojáky? Ne díky. Bude League of Legends updatováno tak často jako byla DotA? Vidíme to tak, že Season One League of Legends je teprve prvním krokem na dlouhé cestě. Našim plánem je udržet náš vývojářský tým plně aktivní natolik, aby v pravidelných intervalech vydávali nové hrdiny, mapy, různé nové možnosti klienta atd. Právě teď aktualizujeme hru každé dva týdny a nemáme v plánu nijak zpomalovat. Kategorie:League of Legends